OSS3E1 Ben 10,000
Plot In the woods, it is Max's birthday. Gwen and Ben pretend to get along, but when Max leaves, they fight about Ben's not following Gwen's plan and not getting Max a cake. Ben is dismissive of her. Nearby, a portal opens and a masked woman flies out, grabs Gwen, and goes into the portal. Ben goes XLR8 and follows, and the portal closes. Max comes back to find everyone gone. XLR8 defeats the masked woman and saves Gwen. He looks around and sees a strange city filled with humans and aliens. Everyone seems to recognize him. He sees a huge statue of Ben 10,000, the hero of heroes. The statue collapses and a talking rhino attacks. XLR8 starts to fight but turns back into Ben. The woman casts a spell, angering the rhino. He attacks and entangles her in an energy net. An older XLR8 runs in and quickly defeats the rhino. XLR8 says that the rhino is the work of Dr. Animo. He tells the woman to send Ben and Gwen back to the past. Ben is impressed by XLR8, who is rude and dismissive. He runs away. Gwen realizes that the masked woman is her future self. She says that she came to the past for Ben. Gwen asks several questions of her future self, but Ben is impatient. Gwendolyn says that Ben 10,000 needs Ben's help. An alarm comes from Fort DNA X, a DNA repository. Ben suspects that Dr. Animo is the problem. The Rustbucket drives up and future Max comes out. He is happy to see the kids. The Rustbucket is much more advanced than it was in the past. At Fort DNA X, Ben turns into Stinkfly by mistake. Inside, Future Four Arms is fighting Future Dr. Animo, who is now just a head in a robotic body. Animo says that he will steal enough DNA to make 10,000 monsters. He knocks Stinkfly and Gwendolyn away. Four Arms ties Stinkfly down, angering him. Four Arms battles Animo and turns into Spitter, Diamondhead, Buzzshock and Cannfreak. nboltGhostfreaks Stinkfly that he doesn't name his aliens and turns into Four Arms again, defeating Animo. The Galactic Enforcers arrive. Four Arms turns into XLR8 and tells the Enforcers to bring Animo to the Null Void chamber. Stinkfly turns into Ben. XLR8 grabs Ben and Gwen and runs to headquarters. On the way, XLR8 says that Animo escaped prison a few years previously and that Vilgax is destroyed. Animo sprays a gas that knocks the Enforcers unconscious and opens a tank with Vilgax's remains. He fires a ray at Vilgax that begins to reanimate him. XLR8, Ben, and Gwen arrive at headquarters. XLR8 says not to touch anything, but Ben doesn't listen and rides around on a hoverboard. XLR8 tells him to get off. Gwendolyn arrives. XLR8 and Ben argue, but there is an alarm from Sector 1A-Centric. XLR8 tells Gwendolyn to send the kids back. Gwendolyn says that the Null Void projector is at Sector 1A-Centric. Animo is there. XLR8 arrives and turns into Diamondhead. Vilgax steps out of the shadows, shocking Diamondhead. Vilgax attacks Diamondhead and Animo returns to the projector. Gwendolyn zaps him. Ben says that Vilgax is his and the Gwens go to fight Animo. Ben tries to go Four Arms but gets Upgrade. Upgrade merges with the hoverboard and attacks Vilgax. He tells Diamondhead that Ben 10,000's fight is his fight, too. Ben 10,000 turns him into Cannonbolt. Diamondhead turns into Wildmutt and the two attack Vilgax. The Gwens fight Animo. Vilgax easily defeats Cannonbolt and Wildmutt. Wildmutt turns into Heatblast, who cannot beat Vilgax. He tries Stinkfly next, but he fails as well. Stinkfly goes XLR8. Vilgax says that he is ready for any alien as XLR8 goes Four Arms. Vilgax swats Cannonbolt away. Max blasts Vilgax, sending him flying. Cannonbolt tells him to help the Gwens. Vilgax and the Bens fall off of a ledge, landing several stories below. The Gwens continue to battle Animo, but he defeats both of them. Max comes and saves Gwen with a robotic arm. The three run into the fight, with Max turning his arm into a gun. Cannonbolt says that he hopes that Four Arms hasn't forgotten what Ben can do. Vilgax arrives. Four Arms turns into Ben 10,000, who says that maybe he should start fighting like Ben. He turns Cannonbolt into Diamondhead. Ben fights Vilgax on a hoverboard. They arrive at a pool of water.Ben 10,000 turns into Spitter and Diamondhead knocks Vilgax into the water. Spitter turns into a new alien and freezes the water. Diamondhead asks him what his name is. He says Absolute Zero, but Diamondhead changes it to Articguana. The Gwens and Max finally gain the upper hand over Animo. His head tries to crawl away, but Gwen catches it and Max puts it in the Null Void. At headquarters, Ben, Gwen, and their future counterparts throw Max a birthday party. Ultimos tells Ben 10,000 about a threat from the Circus Freaks, but Ben tells him to handle it. Gwendolyn tells Gwen that the real crisis was Ben 10,000 needing an attitude change. Ben 10,00 gives Ben a cube and Gwendolyn sends him and Gwen back to their own time. The cube is a cake, and Ben and Gwen throw their own Max a party. Impact *Ben 10,000, Spitter, Buzzshock, and Articguana are introduced Spitter.PNG|Spitter|link=Spitter Buzzshock.PNG|Buzzshock|link=Buzzshock Articguana.PNG|Articguana|link=Articguana Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Future Gwen *Future Max *Future Ultimos *Ben 10,000 Villains *Exo-Skull *Future Dr. Animo *Future Vilgax Aliens *XLR8 *XLR8 (Ben 10,000) x3 *Stinkfly *Four Arms (Ben 10,000) x3 *Spitter (Ben 10,000) x2 *Diamondhead (Ben 10,000) x2 *Buzzshock (Ben 10,000) *Cannonbolt (Ben 10,000) *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Wildmutt (Ben 10,000) *Heatblast (Ben 10,000) *Stinkfly (Ben 10,000) *Diamondhead *Articguana (Ben 10,000) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes